


Twins in Time

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: In Your Dreams [30]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Nightmares, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: When Sara and Leonard discover the twins have secret powers Ramona and Sebastian start to wonder whether they'll have to lose them.





	Twins in Time

6-year-old Ramona and Sebastian were playing in the living room when their parents came in demanding an explanation for how they saw them during their mission to Egypt the day the tomb of Tutankhamen was discovered.

 

“Would you be mad if we told you we had superpowers?” Rae asked sheepishly.

“You two have superpowers?” daddy asked with an eyebrow raised, “How?”

“We don’t know. All we know is that she can freeze time and I can travel through it and bring stuff with me,” Seb explained.

“And you’ve had these powers since?” mommy asked.

 

All the twins could do was shrug. They weren’t really sure when they discovered their powers but they’ve had them as long as they could remember.

 

“All right, here’s what we’re going to do. Tomorrow we’re taking you to STAR Labs and we can have Barry’s team look the two of you over to see how this is even remotely possible. Okay?” daddy decided.

“Okay daddy,” the twins said in unison.

 

That night, the twins wondered if their trip to STAR Labs would mean the end of their powers and whether or not they’d be in trouble for having them if they couldn’t get rid of them.

 

* * *

 

“Rae?” Seb asked his sister while sitting on the swings at their favorite park.

“Yeah, Seb?” she responded while swinging.

“Are you scared?”

“Yeah. You?” she asked as she stopped swinging.

“Yeah. I don’t want to lose my powers.”

“Me neither. I don’t think they’ll do that though. If they could cure superpowers they’d have done it by now,” she reassured her brother.

“You sure?”

“I’m sure. Don’t worry little brother. We’re going to be just fine.”

“I’m not your little brother.”

“By five minutes you are. And you’re smaller than me,” the little girl gloated as she started swinging again.

“Am not!”

“Are so!”

“Whatever. I bet I can swing higher than you,” he said as he started to swing.

“Prove it. Little brother.”

“I will!”

 

They spent the remainder of their dream playing at the park until they woke up to their older brother nudging them awake like he always did since he was a stickler for schedules. They, however, were not.

 

* * *

 

Later that day at STAR Labs Caitlin looked them over as well as their parents to determine the origins of their metahuman abilities.

 

“Well? Do you have an answer or not?” daddy asked impatiently.

“I think I do. It would seem that even though you yourself were unaffected by the particle accelerator you were still capable of passing down a meta-gene. Add that to the fact that time travelers often absorb micro amounts of radiation which when coupled with a meta-gene dormant or not-” Caitlin tried to explain.

“English, Snow,” daddy insisted having little patience to deal with scientific rambling.

“They have time powers because you were in Central City during the particle accelerator explosion and because both of you have time traveled frequently in the past.”

“Okay, well then why doesn’t Donovan have any powers?” mommy asked.

“It could be a simple matter of luck or it might be some sort of side effect of his autism that’s suppressing such abilities. But the simple matter of fact is that there’s no real way to know for sure.”

“Maybe Donovan’s just better at hiding his powers from us. I mean he does like his space and he did know in accurate detail what those events he painted looked like without actually being there and his excuse that Mick told him was bull,” daddy suggested.

“Did you see him at the Oculus or anywhere else those events happened?” mommy asked him sarcastically.

“Maybe he can just see stuff in time like we can,” Seb suggested.

 

The adults all turned to look at him.

 

“Oh. Did we forget to tell them that one?” Seb asked Rae.

“We can sometimes see things from the past or future when we sleep,” Rae explained.

“You said Donovan likes to meditate sometimes, right? Well meditating and sleep are pretty similar in terms of brain function so maybe he does it to focus that power,” Caitlin pointed out.

“As long as that’s the only power he has then I’m fine,” daddy responded.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments! Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
